1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an absorbent product. More precisely, it relates to an absorbent product capable of preventing the absorbing rate of discharged liquid from significantly lowering with the elapse of time, and having a very small re-wet amount.
2. Background Art
Conventional absorbent products include a liquid-permeable top sheet positioned on the upper side (the side nearer to the wearer's body), a liquid-impermeable back sheet positioned on the lower side (the side away from the wearer's body), and an absorber positioned between these. In case discharged liquid such as urine, feces, and body fluid containing blood (hereinafter referred simply as “discharged liquid” or “liquid”) is supplied to this absorbent product, the discharged liquid first passes through the liquid-permeable top sheet and reaches the absorber. In the absorber, the discharged liquid diffuses to the lower side, and when it reaches the liquid-impermeable back sheet, the diffusion ceases. All of the conventional absorbent products use a discharged liquid absorbing mechanism such as this.
However, the conventional absorbent products which use the aforementioned absorbing mechanism have two major intrinsic problems. The first problem is that the absorbing rate is lowered as the absorber's absorption volume of discharged liquid increases. The second problem is that the amount of liquid returning from the absorber to the top sheet, or the re-wet amount, increases as the absorption volume of discharged liquid grows larger, especially in the vicinity of the limit of absorbing capacity. These cause an increase of moisture percentage on the surface of the wearer's body during and after discharging of the liquid, making it uncomfortable to keep it on, and easily susceptible to becoming sweaty, as well as becoming a primary cause of diaper rash.
While on the other hand, in an effort to solve these problems, diverse suggestions regarding performance, structure, air-permeability, etc. of the top sheet and the absorber have been made, but so far no technique reaching the ultimate solution has been found.